


History has Its Eyes On You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black - Freeform, M/M, Shovel Talk, being reminded of the past, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I mean- never realized Dean would be such a bridezilla." He laughs but stops suddenly as he spots Regal's serious look."You areluckyto have him," Regal hisses. "If I were in his shoes, I would have let Sheamus and Cesaro pick you clean."





	History has Its Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKiwiBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwiBird/gifts).



> DownwithWritersblock july Challenge Day 9: Bittersweet Reunion

Seth checks his watch as he rushes into the coffee shop. Thanks to traffic, he's running at least 15 minutes later. He hates to think of William Regal sitting and waiting. Hopefully, his current crop of NXT 'children' have taught him to be more patient. It's a long shot but a man can hope. 

"Rollins, you're _late_." Regal gives Seth the iciest glare he can muster. "Sit. Was about to leave- thought you stood me up." 

Drawing the chair back, Seth winces as it scrapes against the tile. He sits, turning to give Regal an expectant stare. He clears his throat. "Sorry, traffic. You look good." 

It's been years since Seth's had a real conversation with Regal. They only see each other at work functions, making the most basic smalltalk. With Seth so busy, he has _no_ time for old friends. 

Yet, Regal's invitation to coffee seemed so out of place that Seth accepted. 

"Yoga. Only thing that balances out the stress of my problem children." Regal shrugs, sipping his coffee. "How are you?" 

"Busy. You know the life. Media, match, match, match, signing- begin again. I'm trying to get as much done as I can before the wedding." Seth sighs, shaking his head. "I mean- never realized Dean would be such a bridezilla." He laughs but stops suddenly as he spots Regal's serious look. 

"You are _lucky_ to have him," Regal hisses. "If I were in his shoes, I would have let Sheamus and Cesaro pick you clean." 

Seth does his best to remain stoic. He feels the anger pounding, trying desperately to come to the surface. He swallows, refusing to lash out at the other man. 

For whatever reason, he's just looking out for Dean. 

"I am an old queen who's broken _many_ hearts _and_ had my heart broken _even_ more." Regal drums his fingers against the battered tabletop. "I've learned to spot a cad which you most certainly are."

Seth flushes with a mix of embarrassment and frustration. He _can't_ believe this conversation. Where'd this even come from? Why was Regal so protective of Dean? 

The invitation to coffee had come out of nowhere. They'd not met socially _in years_. He shouldn't have accepted this. Clearly, it was a mistake.

He's gone into this with an open mind and yet...it's not going well. 

"Why do you have that look?" Regal asks, his voice sharp with just a twinge of anger. 

"What look?" Seth asks, swallowing air in a desperate attempt to clear the lump from his throat. 

"Like you're a trapped gazelle." Regal lets out a soft chuckle, staring at a spot just beyond Seth's shoulder. Seth turns, trying to understand what he stared at. There wasn't anything there. "Don't look so frightened. I won't hurt you _this time_." 

_This time_? What the fuck does that even mean? Seth's not normally one to react to taunts, and yet, he can't deal with it. It's taking _all_ his willpower not to haul off and punch Regal. 

"Let's cut to the chase," Seth snaps. "Why are we here?" He doesn't have the time or patience for games. Dean wants to meet at the baker to finalize their cake. Cesaro's blowing up his phone for a decision on what color his tie needs to be. 

Seth's got more important things to worry about. 

"My Dear Boy, I believe Willow called it _a shovel talk_."

"Are you quoting Buffy at me?" Seth cocks his head. He's beginning to wonder if he's stuck in some insane dream. 

"In spirit, _not_ verbatim." The ice in Regal's voice melts slightly. "Seth, I want you to know- I think Dean's a bloody fool for marrying you." Regal rests his head in his hands, clearing his throat. "It's not my life though- I just want my boy to be happy." 

" _Your boy_?" Seth's body contorts in confusion. 

Regal raises his head, letting out an almost maniacal peal of laughter. "Ever since Florida, I've had a soft spot for Dean Ambrose. Not a romantic love- I could never...anyway- he brings out my paternal side. Ever since he left, I've done my best to ensure his success." 

Seth nods, acting as though he understands what's going on. This situation still feels _bizarre_. 

"Dean's the sort who needs an extra pair of eyes to ensure he's acting with his head, not his heart," Regal continues. "You _seem_ to make him happy." 

Seth's eyes narrow as another wave of temper fights to erupt. "I _do_ make him happy. I love Dean Ambrose. For the record, I would _never_ hurt him."

"Isn't that what you said just before you buried a steel chair in his back?" Regal gives him an irritated stare. 

"We don't speak of that," Seth mumbles, beginning to tear a paper napkin into tiny shreds. "I was young and stupid. Thought I knew it all." 

"Seth, contrary to popular belief, I do not hate you in the slightest." Regal's demeanor shifts as he grows calmer. "As long as we remain clear with each other, we can go back to being civil the few times a year we see each other." 

Seth stares hard at Regal, doing his best not to break the look as their eyes connect. Finally, he's forced to blink. 

" _Look_." Regal points at him as he begins to rise. " _Hurt Mr. Ambrose and it will be the last thing you ever do._ " He stands, turning towards the door. "Treat him like the wonder he is and you will be fine." 

With that, he stalks off.

Now _truly_ speechless, Seth sits, his mouth agape.

-fin-


End file.
